Phantom(Tyler Dean)
History Powers and Abilities Powers Tyler through an accident gain an Affinity that only works near Supergirl Ariella Kent). *'Power Empowerment': He gains Intuitive Replication and the powers of incredible superhuman strength and speed. He can fly, travel through time at will, move objects via telekinesis, and teleport anywhere he wishes. He becomes invulnerable, and ages at an extremely slow rate. He also has X-ray vision and heat vision. For a while, he can't use these powers long without weakening, endangering Supergirl Ariella Kent)'s life and he has no powers without Supergirl Ariella Kent). *'Limited Telepathy': It only works with Kryptonians and Telepaths. *'Psychic Link': Tyler could communicate with Ariella through a limited form of telepathy. Phantom Suit Phantom primary powers mostly come from his armored suit. Suiting up the Phantom suit: '''Phantom suit comes out of a ring locked to his DNA and brain waves at his will then Kryptonian biotech like armor forms around his body with in seconds. Support Powers Like his name Phantom, the Phantom has the powers of a phantom. *Invisibility:' Phantom can become invisible to the human eye and undetectable to the electromagnetic spectrum. He can disappear and reappear out of nowhere for a set period of time.. *'Intangibility:' He can become intangible and can phase through solid matter. *'Wall Walking:' He can walk on the floor or walls without gravity affecting him. *'Solid Holograms:' He can generate sustained hard-light holograms of himself that can touch physical objects and shoot his weapons. *'Flight capabilities: Phantom can fly in the suit which possesses the power of flight through the manipulation of gravity and magnetic forces. *Energy projector: Phantom can fire limited Heat blasts from his hands. *Energy Resistant: Phantom's suit reflects energy that is directed at it. *Teleportation: Phantom wears a technologically advanced suit which allows him to teleport from one remote location to another. The range and distance of this effect has yet to be revealed. *Sound Nullification: The phantom suit mask his sounds, including his heartbeat. *Electromagnetic Pulse Emission: ' *'Psychic Shield: ' *'Computer Interaction: ' *'Neuromuscular amplification: Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. *Telekinesis: ''' *'Enhanced Vision' Like Kryptonian vision, Phantom's suit processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: **'Electromagnetic Vision ' **'Telescopic Vision': **'X-Ray Vision': **'Microscopic Vision ' **'Infrared Vision': Abilities *'Peak Human Condition': Phantom represents the pinnacle of human physical ability possible for his age, with his physical characteristics greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. With continued physical and mental growth, he will continue to go even further. Phantom engages in intense regular vigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own. *'Martial Arts': He knows Kryptonian Martial Arts **'Klukor' **'Torquasm-Vo' *'http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Psychic_ShieldMind Blocking:' Tyler has been trained in mind blocking after joining Young Justice Beyond. *'Genius Level Intellect': He understands Kryptonian tech and most alien tech he encounters. *'Escapology ' *'Tactical Analysis' *'Acrobatics ' *'Aviation': Phantom learned how to fly spaceship from Robin Beyond and RedStar Strength level He is arguably one of the strongest non-metahumans on Earth, without suit. Weakness Suit weakness: *The powers can only be used a few at a time and require extensive recharge periods (as long as 24 hours) between each use. *Suit will not powerup in the Shadowlands because there is no ambient light to power the suit. *Even though he can become intangable he can still be affected by sonic attacks. *Phantom has to be solid to fire or use his weapons. *Tech or magic that can counter invisibility camoflauge. Phantom weakness: *Kryptonite can effect him even though he isn't a Kryptonian. *Removal of the people or even their powers will weaken the user to their normal level *May be limited on the amount of strength you gain. *May overload from absorbing too much. *May be weakened by the opposing affinity. *Loss of power without the affinity around or from going without contact with the affinity for an extended period. *Constant use of Affinity may increase dependency. Paraphernalia *'Time Ring: JYB' version of Legion ring gives him time travel. Note: Both ring have Nth metal (possesses innate anti-magical properties, is hyperconductive and is able to invert mesons and gravitons.) *'Phantom Suit': The Phantom's suit is Kryptonian biotech mixed with future Batman tech designed for stealth, primarily via cloaking device. It also enables him to become intangible. He is also able to make other objects invisible and intangible. His suit mask sounds, including his heartbeat. His suit can also be set to disrupt or override electronic devices via touch. It allows him to teleport from one remote location to another and it can reflects energy that is directed at it. Also it is capable of directional flight and Neuromuscular amplification. In addition to his suit, Phantom uses portable intangibility circuits. *'Tracking devices' *'Mini computer' Weapons *'Vibration Swords': Blades that come out of the Phantom's forearms; they are meter-long swords. These blades vibrate at an extremely high frequency allowing them to cut through almost any material with ease by interfering with molecular bonds. Also known as Sonic Swords. Its name literally stands for "high vibration wave swords." Though formidable, they are limited in a number of ways. The blades can be canceled out by other vibrational swords of similar power, often resulting in painful ear aching sound caused by their resonating sound waves near one another. Another flaw is, that despite their vibrating nature, corrosive liquids and explosions can easily destroy them on contact, provided either is of strong enough potency. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Beyond-verse Category:Human Category:Young Justice Beyond Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Power suit Category:Dating Category:Dating Characters Category:Martial Arts Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Flight Category:Phasing Category:Teleportation Category:Invisibility Category:Blade Wielders Category:Weapons Experts Category:Super Smart Category:Multilingual Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Telepathic Category:Super Senses Category:Telekinesis Category:Stealth Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Illusion Casting Category:Intangibility‎ Category:Telepathic Immunity‎ Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Psychic Link Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Advance weapon users Category:Computer Hacking Category:Computer Operation Category:Adhesion Category:Aviation Category:Single Category:Occultism Category:Multilingualism Category:Secret Identity